NOT ALONE
by Jacky Min
Summary: Sientes que estás encerrado en un pozo vacío y oscuro. Donde la luz del sol no se atreve a entrar, y la oscuridad de la noche se rehúsa a abandonar el lugar que ha proclamado como suyo. Gaara, abre los ojos. No estás solo en esta oscuridad. 100% GAAHINA.


**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CHAPTER I**

**INVISIBILIDAD**

Llegó al punto de encuentro a la hora acordada. El lugar era muy elegante y distinguido, se podía deducir por el tipo de personas y lo delicado de los detalles que formaban parte de la fría decoración. No dudaba que Sakura había elegido el restaurante. Esa predilección por lugares de altos estándares y exclusividad, era característico de la peli rosa.

Si fuera por Sasuke, él hubiera optado por que todos se reunieran en su apartamento y pidieran pizza para comer. En el caso de Naruto, con que hubiera ramen para la cena era más que suficiente. Sin duda, su amiga había dado un buen argumento para que ambos accedieran a reunirse en un lugar como ese.

A pesar de que el salón era muy amplio y estaba atestado de gente, Hinata no tardó más de unos segundos en localizarlos. Los imperdibles gritos de Naruto y Sakura se podían escuchar desde fuera del restaurante. Además, los suspiros de las chicas por la presencia de Sasuke, fungían de brozas de pan que siempre le indicaban el camino a seguir.

Al acercase a ellos, la peli rosa fue la primera en saludarla. Su amiga no tardó más de dos minutos en darle toda la reseña del restaurante, y dejar al descubierto así, la jactancia que la sobrecogía. Mientras Sakura hablaba con gran vehemencia y energía, Sasuke no le prestaba la más mínima atención, pese a las sonrisas y guiños fugaces que ésta le dedicaba. Él solo parecía concentrarse en revisar los mensajes que caían sin parar a su celular. Siempre hacía aquello cuando le importunaba alguna situación, o simplemente no quería socializar.

En cambio, Naruto prestaba detenido cuidado a cada una de las palabras de la peli rosa, inclusive, secundaba y aprobaba cada uno de sus comentarios, muy a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, o simplemente, de no entender su retórica.

Aquel ambiente era estoico y superficial. Las personas parecían susurrar sus palabras, y lograr movimientos altivos y sofisticados con gran naturalidad. La suave y sentida música de la orquesta dominaba en los oídos de todos los presentes, y los colores pálidos y sin vida del salón, reforzaban el profundo sentir de la triste melodía que sonaba.

En aquella sobrecogedora atmósfera de congoja, Hinata yacía pérdida en los hipnótizantes ojos azules de Naruto, los cuales brillaban con una peculiar luz al ser Sakura su centro de atención.

Una indescriptible sonrisa se formó en los labios caídos de la ojiperla. La sensación de vació y pena se asentó en su ser al negarse a apartar su dolida mirada de él. Aquello parecía un castigo auto impuesto. Obligarse a observar lo que tanto deseaba, y dejarse envolver por la impotencia de saberlo lejano, era vivir como una muñeca agujerada en el pecho.

Infinidades de veces ambicionó que la mirara como ella, que mostrara un poco de interés en lo que decía, que se preocupara por lo que hacía o dejara de hacer. Pero eso nunca sucedió, y estaba muy lejos de suceder. En una situación como la de ella, hablar de amor era algo ridículo y tormentoso de pensar.

¿Hina, pasa algo?- le preguntó Sakura al hacer una pausa en su acalorada crítica, y notar lo decaído de su semblante.

No es nada- sonrió tímidamente, intentando despejar de su mente los oscuros pensamientos que constantemente querían dominar su cabeza.

¡Bueno!- sonrió la peli rosa crédulamente- como ya saben, nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar la unión de nuestros dos buenos amigos. Una unión que nos tomó por sorpresa, pero que recibimos muy gustosamente- levantó su copa y la alzó al centro de la mesa- el día de hoy quiero brindar por el compromiso entre Hinata y Naruto, por que sean muy felices juntos ¡Salud!

Todos tomaron su copa al unísono, y aunque no con la misma efusividad de la peli rosa, las chocaron unas con otras para celebrar el verde compromiso entre sus amigos.

El resto de la velada continuó igual para todos, excepto para Naruto. Su fisionomía no era la misma de antes. Su mirada se había oscurecido y su sonrisa apagado. A veces parecía perder el hilo de la conversación y hundirse en sus cavilaciones, dejando entrever el tormento que claramente lo sobrecogía.

Hinata al observarlo y apreciar el ahora brillo muerto de su azulada mirada, se volvió a encontrar al Naruto con quien había convivido los dos últimos meses. Aquel hombre secó, melancólico y amargado.

Una dolorosa culpa la acometió. Ella estaba consciente que ese sabor amargo que él sentía en sus labios, y ese indescriptible dolor alojado en su pecho, tenía nombre y apellido.

Ella en ese momento hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para sanar su alma atormentada. Sí él hubiera estado enfermo, lo hubiera cuidado. Sí él hubiera estado discapacitado, le hubiera servido de apoyo para que caminara, de ojos para que viera, y de lazarillo para que se guiara. Hubiera hecho todo por él, todo, excepto lo que él necesitaba en ese momento. Le era imposible proporcionarle la cura de su agonía, porque ello significaba eliminarse a sí misma.

Se cuestionó si así serían sus vidas. Ella continuamente preguntándose si algún día sería la portadora de su cariño. Y él viviendo de la ilusión de un amor que no pudo ser.

No te preocupes…- le susurró Sasuke repentinamente con su característico desapego, mientras sus demás compañeros se enfrascaban en comentarios frívolos que surgían por las personas a su alrededor- No siempre será así.

A pesar de no gustarle complicarse la vida inmiscuyéndose en los problemas de los demás, Sasuke no era ciego para no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Esa rara línea amorosa que se había formado entre ellos, Hinata enamorada de Naruto, Naruto babeando por Sakura, y Sakura Obsesionada con él, era algo enfermizo y más que evidente.

Era una sensación extraña que lo asaltaba, pero cada vez que veía las bajas comisuras de los labios de Hinata y escuchaba los gritos callados de su interior, le surgía un deseo de tomar a Naruto por el pelo y hacerle ver a golpes la oportunidad que estaba perdiendo, al no corresponder al amor incondicional y desinteresado que le ofrecía la ojiperla.

No se negaba a sí mismo que sentía una particular atracción por ella, que fácilmente se podría convertir en algo más. Definitivamente, si él hubiera visto la más mínima posibilidad de poder entrar en su corazón, hubiera puesto todo su empeño en conquistarla.

El aire pegaba sin reservas en su pálido rostro, mientras sutilmente le revolvía en una misma sintonía su larga cabellera negra. Con su codo apoyado sobre la paleta del pupitre, y su rostro posado en la palma de su mano derecha, contemplaba ausente a su alrededor, sin tener un lugar fijo en donde posar su triste mirada.

El profesor caminaba de un extremo a otro del salón, con su cabeza inclinada sobre un llamativo libro, que por su portada no parecía ser el libro de finanzas básicas, sino, una de las novelas eróticas que tanto le gustaba leer. De vez en cuando, él alzaba su rostro, y mientras unos de sus ojos permanecía cubierto bajo una bandana negra que cruzaba su cabeza, con su ojo restante buscaba captar alguna indisciplina. Pero al cerciorarse que todo estaba en orden, victoriosamente se introducía en su entretenido libro, y comenzaba de nuevo su discurso de la importancia de las finanzas en la consecución de los negocios.

Naruto se encontraba dormido, con su cabeza posada sobre la fría paleta del pupitre, y sus brazos caídos alrededor de su inerte cuerpo.

Hinata, sin poder contener el impulso que continuamente le sobrevenía, decidió posar su mirada anhelante en él. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver lo adorable y tierno que se veía con sus cabellos amarillos bailando en una misma tonada con el viento, logrando contagiarla de la serenidad tan placentera que él transmitía al descansar.

El arrebato de levantar su mano para acariciarle su angelical cabellera dorada, y rozar sus suaves pómulos, fueron frenados de ipso facto al escucharlo murmurar aquel prohibido nombre que la hacía bajarse del cielo al infierno en un instante. Inclusive, Sakura era la dueña de sus sueños.

Bueno, me alegro que todos estén poniendo atención- dijo Kakashi una vez después de cerrar estruendosamente el libro contenido en sus manos. Provocando que los alumnos totalmente ajenos a la clase, como Naruto, se despabilaran en el acto y posaran sus adormitados ojos en la dirección de donde había provenido aquel sonido- Antes de continuar con la clase quiero informarles que…

¡Kakashi sensei, tiene que ver con el baile de fin de año!- lo interrumpió Sakura con gran entusiasmo.

No- emitió fastidiado.

¡Pero sensei! El baile ya está próximo, deberíamos de hacer los papelitos para ver quién será nuestra pareja secreta.

Los dos últimos meses Sakura había ansiado ese momento. Lo consideraba la oportunidad perfecta para pasar tiempo con Sasuke. Aunque la probabilidad de que le tocará ser su pareja era muy remota, estaba decidida a no dejarse vencer por las estadísticas.

Supongo que tienes razón- alzó su brazo derecho y mientras lo posaba sobre su cabello plateado, emitió un suspiro agobiador- … Sakura, serás la encargada de la elaboración de los…

¡Gracias Kakashi sensei!- dio un salto de júbilo en su interior.

_En que me había quedado_- pensó dubitativo por unos segundos- Ah sí, lo que quería informales es que un estudiante nuevo se integrará a nuestro grupo.

¿Estudiante nuevo?- espetó Sasuke con antipatía- las clases están muy avanzadas para permitir la integración de nuevos alumnos.

El lado antisocial y poco delicado de Sasuke siempre salía a relucir. No era por algo en particular, sino que, él siempre era así.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo- contestó diplomáticamente, ya acostumbrado a su sombría actitud- pero sí quieres presentar alguna observación sobre el caso, puedes hablar con la directora Tsun... Creo que ya está aquí- dedujo acertadamente al ver una sombra oscura que sobresalía al lado de la puerta del salón- no te quedes ahí, puedes pasar.

Pares de ojos curiosos, indiferentes y temerosos, se posaron en él sin ninguna reserva. Solamente Sasuke había hecho tan magnánima hazaña de detener con su sola presencia la respiración de todos los presentes, claro, hasta ese día.

Mi nombre es… Sabaku No Gaara.

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Por favor comenten! y den sus opiniones sobre lo que está pasando y lo que pasará en la historia. Todos sus comentarios y criticas constructivas, serán bien recibidos. **kamsamnida!**


End file.
